Sanji's Fighting Style
Red Leg is the fighting style taught to Sanji by his mentor ZeffOne Piece Manga Chapter 44; One Piece Anime Episode 20. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a cook like Sanji or Zeff. As a result, Red Leg practitioners tend to drop into certain stances in which their upperbody portions - particularly the arms - are most relaxed, such as placing their hands inside their pockets or crossing their arms together across their chest and only puts them into action whenever the event requires them to do certain maneuvers such as handstands, which aren't prohibited. This style coincides with Zeff's name as "Red-Leg Zeff", as the force of the attacking power caused by each kick left Zeff's legs covered in the blood of his enemies. One Piece manga and anime - Chapter 48, Episode 23, Zeff reputation and abilities revealed. While Sanji rarely takes the style to that extreme level, he still displays an intense level of attacking power with each kick and the average fighter simply cannot stand up to him. In fact, the only prominent times when (one of) Sanji's feet take on the red-color theme was when he activates his Diable Jambe mode. Some of his attacks are powerful enough to rearrange his opponent's face. As a fighting style, Red Leg boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill make it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and combine the power of his kicks with his other crewmates respective strengths for devastating team combinations. Most of Sanji's attack names are French words referring to various dishes and has only recently employed the use of Japanese words when naming his attacks. Attacks *'Collier (首肉(コリエ), ''Neck)/Collier Coup (Trachea Turnover): Another kick to the neck but this time Sanji does it whilst still on the ground. This was first seen as a named attack in a series of attacks against Kuroobi. **'Collier Shoot (首肉(コリエ)シュート, ''Neck Shoot)/Collier Coup (Trachea Turnover Surprise): Sanji jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. "Collier" is the French term for neck meat. This was first seen as a named attack against Momoo. During the Straw Hat's great Enies Lobby escape, Sanji also performed this move to block and deflect the cannonballs fired by the Buster Cal Warships at the Going Merry *'Epaule (肩肉(エポール), ''Shoulder)/Epaule Sprawl (Clavicle Schnitzel Kick Off): A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground. "Epaule" is the French term for shoulder meat. This kick was first as used as a named attack in a series of kicks against Kuroobi. *'Côtelette (背肉(コートレット), ''Ribs)/Côtelette Kabosh: Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Sanji kicks the opponent hard in the ribs, this attack is usually followed by Selle. "Côtelette" is the French term for rib meat. This kick was also used as a named attack in a series of kicks against Kuroobi. This attack was edited out of the English anime. **'Selle (鞍下肉(セル), ''Lower Back)/Selle de Ouch': Commonly used as a combo attack with '''Côtelette', using the momentum from the Côtelette attack Sanji (still in a handstand) spins around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the opponent's lower back or lumbar region. "Selle" is the French term for lower back meat. This, too, was first used as a named kick in a series of attacks against Kuroobi. This attack was also edited out of the English anime. *'Poitrine (胸肉(ポワトリーヌ), ''Breast)/Poitrine Treader (Barbequed Rib Buster): A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest. "Poitrine" is the French term for breast meat. Also used in a series of kick and as a named attack against Kuroobi. *'Gigot (もも肉(ジゴー), ''Legs)/Gigot Charlie-le-Horse (Shish Kebab Back Smash): Running at the opponent Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to the knee caps, the opponent is either send flying or slammed to the ground as a result. "Gigot" is the French term for leg meat. Used as the last kick and a named kick against Kuroobi before Sanji finished him. *'Mouton Shot (羊肉(ムートン)ショット, ''Mutton Shot)/Mouton Mallet (Leg o' Wham Drumstick Supreme): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's mid-section, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. "Mouton" is the cooking term that refers to cooked lamb meat. This kick was first used to finish Kuroobi after a long and devastating series of kicks and as a named kick. *'Poitrine Shot (胸肉(ポワトリーヌ)ショット, ''Breast Shoot)/Poitrine Treader: A stronger version of Poitrine only this time Sanji aims a little higher and kicks upward not downward. "Poitrine" is the French term for breast meat. This attack was edited out of the English anime. Was first seen as named move against Arlong. *'Reception (受付(レセプション))/(Open-Face Slamwich)/Reception': Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. This attack's not named after anything food related, but after the "reception" that one gets when entering a restaurant. Sanji first showed this against one of Wapol's soldiers when they attacked the going merry. *'Flanchet Shot (腹肉(フランシェ)ショット, ''Flank Shoot)/Flanchel Flayer (Gut Stuffer): Sanji kicks the opponent with a head on snap kick. "Flanchet" is French for "stomach." First used as a named attack against a Laphin. *'''Anti-Manner Kick Course (反行儀(アンチマナー)キックコース)/Bad Manners Kick Course (Frog-Leg Kick): Thought to be Sanji's strongest single kick attack, he only uses it when he's really, really mad. He gathers all the power he can muster and delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back) and is almost always enough to defeat any opponent with one shot. For much taller and gigantic targets, Sanji usually jumps to the desired height to execute the move. This attack was able to bypass Big Pan's lubricated skin (where most nothing else has) dealing severe damage to the half-giant, half-fishman. Sanji first displayed this move to rescue his comrades from a Bananawani. *'Joue Shoot (ほほ肉(ジュー)シュート, ''Cheek Shoot): Sanji leans forward and delivers a hard side kick to one of the opponent's cheeks. "Joue" is French for "cheek." First used against Mr. 2. *'Bas Côtes (肩ロース(バース・コート), ''Shoulder Roast)/(Shoulder Shank Crank): A mid-air attack, Sanji kicks one leg straight forward to attack the opponent while kicking the other one backwards to provide the necessary momentum. First used against Mr. 2. *'Longé (腰肉(ロンジュ), ''Loin)/(Hip Hip Puree): A sweeping kick, usually performed from the back targeting the opponent's back, very useful for sending an opponent flying in preparation for another kick. First used against Mr. 2. *'Tendron (後バラ肉(タンドロン), ''Collar)/(Tenderoin Lash): A straight on side kick targeting the middle area of the opponent's collar bone. First used against Mr. 2. *'Flanchet (腹肉(フランシェ), ''Stomach): A simple kick to the opponent's stomach. First used against Mr. 2. *'Quasi (上部もも肉(カジ), ''Rump)/(Butterloin Breaker): Sanji flips over into a double-handed handstand, spins around and kicks the opponent. This attack is usually followed by Queue. First used against Mr. 2. **'Queue (尾肉(クー), ''Tail)/(Rump Roast Wrecker): Commonly used as a combo attack with '''Quasi, Sanji continues spinning with the momentum from Quasi Sanji swings his other leg around to kick the opponent's tail bone. First used against Mr. 2. *'Cuisseau (もも肉（キュイソー), ''Thigh) / (Turkey Tenderizer): Often used right before or after '''Jarret, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's thigh. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. First used against Mr. 2. **'Jarret (すね肉（ジャレ, ''Shank)/(Joint Jim-Jam): Often used right before or after '''Cuisseau, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's shin. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. First used against Mr. 2. *'Veau Shot (子羊肉（ヴォー）ショット, ''Veal Shot) / (Prime Cut Kick Surprise): Another one of Sanji's strongest/finisher attacks, leaps into the air and sweeps his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the opponent's torso. First used to finish off Mr. 2. *'Concasse (粗砕（コンカッセ）, ''Crush)/(Coconut Crush): Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. This variant was powerful enough to stun Blueno when he was using Tekkai. "Concasse" is French for the process of tenderizing meat by pounding it. The flipping version was first used to defeat Satori. *'Troisième Haché (三流挽き肉（トロワジェムアッシ), ''Third-Rate Mincemeat)/(Gyro Jostler): Sanji does a series of backflips towards his opponent before using his hands for one final push to launch him towards and opponent's face where he delivers several fast kicks. This was first seen being used against Hamburg in the Davy Back Fight. *'Bouquetiere Shot (木犀型斬（ブクティエール）ショット, ''Mixed Vegetables Shoot)/(Double-Layer Cake Kick): Often used as the final blow in a series of attacks, Sanji lands on his hands underneath an opponent's chin, then uses both hands to spring upwards to deliver a blow to the opponent's chin with both feet. This was first seen being used against Hamburg in the Davy Back Fight. *'Slice Shot (切肉（スライス）ショット)': A disarming attack where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand. This was first seen being used to knock Aokiji's ice blade from his hand. *'Party Table Kick Course (パーティーテーブルキックコース)': An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. This was first seen when fighting against Krieg''s armada, (though never given a name until it was used against the Franky Family). *'Brochette (串焼き（ブロシェット）, ''Skewer): Sanji jumps over the top of his opponent and aims one leg directly downwards towards the opponent. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear his opponent with his extended leg. A "Brochette" is a French shish kabob-type skewer that has many uses. First seen being used against Jerry. *'Collier Frit (首肉（コリエ）フリット, ''Neck Fry): A powerful kick to the neck, Sanji leans forwards and launches his foot up into his opponent's throat. This attack is altered in the anime to a dual kick to defeat two opponents, with an added spin for extra damage. First displayed against a World Government Agent on the Puffing Tom (a pair of twins in the anime). *'Frit Assorti (フリットアッソチ, ''Fried Assortment): An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji leans forwards and kicks several opponents skywards. First used against three World Government Agents on the Puffing Tom. *'Escalope (薄切り肉のソテー（エスカロップ）, ''Thin Slices): A jumping kick to the forehead. "Escalope" is a French cooking term for a thin boneless piece of meat, in this case Sanji's referring to the extremely thin flesh covering the skull. Escalopé could also be a mistranslation/citation of the word scalp, the aforementioned skin. First seen being used against Wanze. *'Epluchage (皮剥作業（エプリュシャージ), ''Peel Skin): Sanji uses a pair of kitchen knives to peel away an opponent's armor. This is the only time Sanji has made an exception to his rule of never using knives or his hands in a fight but this was a very special case since his foe's armor was made of food (ramen to be exact) and they were fighting in a kitchen. "Epluchage" is a French cooking verb which means "to peel away skin." First seen being used against Wanze's ramen armor. *'Oeil (目（ウイュ), ''Eye): A straight on kick to the opponent's eyes. Note that the Japanese pronunciation is based on the singular French word for "eye", and so is listed. The actual plural for "Oeil" is "Yeux." First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Nez (鼻（ネ, ''Nose): A straight on kick to the opponent's nose. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Joue (頬（ジュー, ''Cheek): A straight on kick to the opponent's cheek. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Bouche (口（ブーシュ, ''Mouth): A straight on kick to the opponent's upper jaw, this attack targets the roof of their mouth, and thus can only be done when the opponent's mouth is open. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Dents (歯（ダン, ''Teeth): A straight on kick to the opponent's teeth, Sanji hits both the upper and lower sets of teeth at the same time, and thus he can only use his attack when the opponent's mouth is closed. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Menton (あご（マントン, ''Chin): A straight on kick to the opponent's lower jaw/chin. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Parage Shot (整形（パラージュ）ショット), ''Trim Shoot): Sanji delivers a barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's face, these kicks are so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recepiant. And for some reason, this also seems to affect their facial and hair structures. "Parage" is a French cooking verb which means "to trim," it can also refer to a special method of peeling a had of lettuce or cabbage carefully to preserve the tender leaves at its core. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. Curiously, both victims of the attack ended up with "pretty boy" looks though while Wanze despised it Duval loves it. *'Santen Découpage (三点切分（デクパージュ), ''Three Point Cut): Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg (the striking order is unclear but according to the anime, the last hit is on the chest). "Découpage" is a French cooking verb which means "to cut up." This was first seen being used to finish off Wanze. *'Shishinabe Shot (猪鍋ショット, ''Boar Hot Pot Shoot): Sanji attacks with a powerful flying sidekick, he also uses this attack to break down walls. *'Deuxième Haché (二流挽き肉（ドゥジェムアッシ), ''Second-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach. This was first seen being used against Jyabura. *'Cuisseau Shot (もも肉（キュイソー）ショット), ''Thigh Shoot): A hard kick to the thigh that sends the opponent flying. This was first seen being used against Jyabura. *'Extra Haché (最上級挽き肉 (エクストラ・アッシ ), ''Highest-Grade Mincemeat):' A barrage of hard kicks launced at multiple directions, in the same manner as Luffy's ''Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, only that given Sanji's lack of elasticity, this move must be performed at close range. However, due to the mostrous force that Sanji can deliver while administering his kicks, this is considered as the "grandest" of Sanji's Haché series. This was first seen being used against Absalom. *'Jenga Hou (ジェンガ砲 (ほう), ''Jenga Cannon):' Used as a follow-up to Zoro's "Daibutsu Giri", Sanji kicks the pieces of the building at a giant enemy. This attack's name comes from the game "Jenga", which the attack resembles. This was first seen being used against Oz. ''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Sanji kicks a building at Oz. Anime Only *'Tekka Shoot (''Iron-Fire Shoot):' Used in the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Sanji catches the ball on his leg, then spins around upside-down like in Party Table Kick Course, sending the ball flying out of the park. Diable Jambe Diable Jambe is a new addition to Sanji's original fighting style, where he uses air friction to set his leg on fire, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks. This technique allowed him to completely shatter Jyabura's Tekkai. It is unknown whether Zeff knows this technique as well. Diable Jambe is a term used for referring to highly spiced dishes. *'Diable Jambe (悪魔風脚（ディアブルジャンブ, Devil's Leg):' In this technique, Sanji spins rapidly, causing his legs to heat up so much that they turn red. While like this, he can light his opponent on fire. This was first seen being utilized against Jyabura, *'Premier Haché (一流挽き肉（プルミエールアッシ, First-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. This was first seen being used against Jyabura. Unfortunately, it missed. *'Flambage Shot (画竜点睛（フランバージュ）ショット, ''Flaming Shot): In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent's head with his foot (or the middle of their torso) and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, usually with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. This was first seen being used to finish off Jyabura, but had to use the other leg to deflect half of Jyabura's Jusshigan, in order to "reserve" his flaming leg for the finishing blow. *'Extra Haché (最上級挽き肉 (エクストラ・アッシ ), ''Highest-Grade Mincemeat):: Sanji leaps into the air and launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered makes it look like one big fire blast. This was first used against Moria in an attempt to retrieve Robin's shadow. *'Frit Assorti (フリットアッソチ, ''Fried Assortment): A completely re-vamped version of the original Frit Assorti. Jumping high into the air, Sanji delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while in Diable Jambe mode, resulting in flames spiraling towards the target at the point of impact, apparently powerful enough to deflect Oz's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka attack. *'Mouton Shot (羊肉(ムートン)ショット, ''Mutton Shot): Sanji performs a Mouton Shot in Diable Jambe mode. This was first seen being performed for a three-way team combo along with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Cannon and Zoro's 108 Pound Hou. Team Combinations *'Armée De L'air Gomu Shot (空軍(アルメ・ド・レール)ゴムショット, ''Air Force Rubber Shoot) / Armée De L'air Air Assault (Taffy Trouncer): A combo attack between Luffy and Sanji. Luffy stretches and grabs Sanji's leg, and as Sanji kicks forward, Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, propelling him forward at higher speeds than normal. This was first seen being used against Wapol. *'Armée de L'air Power Shoot (空軍（アルメ・ド・レール）パワーシュート, ''Air Force Power Shoot):' A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. This was first seen being used against Big Pan in the Groggy Ring game to get him into the "goal". *'600 Million Belly Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Sanji is seen using one of his trademark kicks in conjuction with his crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Armée De L'air Kokutei Roseo Shoot (空軍(アルメ・ド・レール)刻蹄桜(ロゼオ)シュート, ''Air Force Carving Hoof Sakura Shoot):' While in Arm Point, Chopper jumps onto Sanji's legs. Chopper is then propelled towards an opponent by Sanji's kick. With force of Sanji's kick and the force of his own arms, Chopper creates a giant sized hoof imprint larger than he does normally with '''Kokutei Roseo'. This was first seen being used on Oz.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 477 and Episode 371, Chopper creates a giant hoof print on Oz's right arm with help from Sanji. *'Santoryu Gomu Gomu No Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pondo Hou (三刀流ゴムゴムのディアブルムートンJET六百煩悩鳳, Three-Sword Style Rubber Devil's Mutton Jet 600 Pound Cannon):' A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji. Luffy uses Gear Second, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique, then Zoro performs a 108 Pound Cannon, Luffy fires a Gomu Gomu No Jet Cannon, and Sanji delivers a Mouton Shot, at a single target meeting it simultaneously. This was first seen being used against PX-4. *'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧, ''Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe):''' Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twsiting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp abord the Merry-Go fires a canonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Hana Shoots the canonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the canonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the canonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the canonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. References Category:Fighting Styles